User blog:Lynzkar/Minor Balance Rework
Lately I've been complaning to my self why Riot dosen't buff that, nerf that ect. So I decided to make a list over changes I'd like to see ingame. I would love comments on what you think about my "changes". (I will add why I would like to see the different changes later) Soraka 650 }} Restores mana to the target champion. Soraka cannot use Infuse on herself. |description2 = Silences the target and deals magic damage to it. |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds |cooldown = 10 |range = 725 |cost = 40/30/20/10/No Cost }} *Changed from a flat 16 magic resist to scaling magic resist by *Increased range from 500 to 650 *Increased mana cost from 0 to *Increased mana scaling from to *Increased silence duration from seconds to seconds *Decreased magic damage from to Change Reason : Giving Soraka a buff for late game and increasing her potentional as a support, while removing some of that carry damage. Zyra 8 seconds |range=1500 (estimate) }} Sends forward vines, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies hit for a short duration. |leveling = |description2 = If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher grows. Vine Lashers have a short ranged attack that also slow an enemy hit for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = 26 (6 level) 10 0.800 400 20/25/30/35/40% |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} *Increased damage from 80 +20 per level to 90 +10 per level *Decreaced root duration of Grasping Roots to 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 from 0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 *Changed Vine Lasher slow from flat 30% to a scaling slow of % Change Reason : Zyra's passive is atm only weaker than kog'maws passive, in everyway (it's harder to aim with, does less damage and uses 2 secs to be ready to attack). Her Vine lasher has nerfed early slow, but as you usualy want to upgrade grasping roots, it will quickly give a small buff. I decreased the root to make up for the slow buff. Zed Zed becomes untargetable and dashes to target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he marks the target for death and spawns a living shadow behind the target. This shadow lasts 4 seconds and mimics Zed's abilities and stalk the targeted enemy champion. Reactivating Death Mark will cause Zed to switch positions with this shadow. After 3 seconds, the mark will detonate, dealing physical damage equal to 100% of Zed's attack damage plus a percentage of all magic and physical damage dealt to the target by Zed and his shadows while the mark was active. |leveling = + % of damage dealt |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = No cost }} *Changed Cooldown from 120/100/80 to 130/100/70 *The Shadow now stalks the targeted enemy champion It's mark of DEATH so, i guess the shadow should follow em for the 4 secs, so they cant escape compleately (however this makes you less able to escape with your ult and more dependent to be skillfull with your normal shadow). Mundo He still got his old icons from this guy : Mundo In the store. (If this is just for me, tell me.) Darius ---- THEY ACCTUALY DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SO I GUESS I CAN REMOVE THIS. THOUGH I'LL LET IT STAY, INCASE SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE MY IDEA. (THIS WAS MADE BEFORE 3.03) ---- magic damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Darius gains 5% movement speed for each bleeding enemy champion. }} Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. |description2 = For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 10% damage. If the target is killed the cooldown of Noxian Guillotine is set to 10 seconds (this cooldown does not stack with cooldown reduction) and increasing Darius' and nearby allies' movespeed by 40% for 3 seconds |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= 100 |cost=150 |costtype=Mana |range=475 }} *Changed damage over time from to *Changed Bonus AD stacking from 30% to 35% *Now goes down on 10 seconds cooldown insted of 0 cooldown when it kills the target. *Grants a 40% movespeed buff for 3 seconds if it kills the target. Skarner Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and marks them for 6 seconds. If Skarner damages a marked target (consuming the mark) or Fracture kills an enemy, Skarner heals himself. Each heal after the first heals half of the previous trigger until Fracture is used again. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Skarner suppresses a target enemy champion for 2 seconds, dealing magic damage to the targeted champion. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=350 }} *Changed damage from to *Changed heal from to *Increased cooldown from to *Changed Damage from to *Changed duration from 1.75 seconds to 2 seconds Quinn Attacking a Vulnerable target will increase Quinn's attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Valor has bonus attack speed. Valor reveals the surrounding area and nearby invisible units for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 2100 (1100 stealth dectection) }} Additional Details : will not reaveal wards. It will reveal units such as Teemo, Twitch, Rengar, Vayne ect. *Added Stealth dectection on active. Kog'Maw NOTHING TO SEE HERE, JUST A PERSONAL COMMENT I was acctualy giving caustic spittle and Bio-Arcane Barrage AD stacking, but afther playing ap kog'maw vs AD kog'maw i realized that would make him way to strong. Category:Blog posts